6:00 AM
by BetterthanFiction32
Summary: El reloj cambia, y las manecillas se detienen justo a las seis de la mañana.


Nueva historia, pareja distinta. Igual de melosa.

Nada de Glee me pertenece.

* * *

El reloj cambia, y las manecilla se detienen justo a las seis de la mañana.

Y yo comienzo a observar.

De esas veces que los rayos del sol entran de uno en uno por la ventana, y puedes ver partículas de polvo viajar, alrededor. O simplemente quedan suspendidas, congeladas. Estiro mi mano para tocar alguna, pero mi movimiento causa una pequeña brisa, y se mueven rápidamente, provocando un pequeño remolino.

Sonrío.

Nunca me he detenido a pensar en estas cosas, parecen tan insignificantes. La vida te lleva deprisa, no puedes quedarte estática, como esas partículas. Siempre estas envuelta en una ventisca. Pero hoy me detendré, y me quedaré observando. El mundo no me necesita para girar.

Curiosamente, me descubro suspirando, mientras mis ojos siguen al único rayo de sol que logró entrar. Justo ahora, cubre la piel de esa espalda tersa y morena que se encuentra acostada, junto a mí.

Vuelvo a sonreír.

Mis ojos vagan, libres, por esa espalda, esa nuca, esos brazos, esas piernas. Y una de mis partes favoritas esta oculta por una sábana. Hago una mueca. Despacio, muevo mi brazo, y con la yema de mis dedos, logro sentir esa piel. Tersa, suave, como seda. Y vuelvo a suspirar.

Es preciosa, es increíble, asombrosa, magnifica. Y es mía.

Así como yo soy suya.

Se mueve, está despertando. Pero mis manos no se detienen. Gira su cabeza, y medio abre los ojos. Busca mi rostro, se detiene a ver mis labios, y luego encuentra mis pupilas. Verde contra chocolate. Sus largas pestañas se agitan, y suspira. Mi corazón se acelera. Y algo comienza a formarse entre sus labios.

Sonríe.

Y mi corazón se paraliza. Y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Ella me deja ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes, con una sonrisa más amplia. Y mi corazón estalla. Vuelvo a suspirar.

-**Hola.** – me dice con esa voz adormilada, que me pone la piel de gallina. Seguramente estoy sonriendo como boba, porque ríe un poco. Encuentro mi voz, y le respondo.

-**Hola.** – me acerco, e intento darle un beso. Ella se aparta, y la miro confundida, ¿a qué vino eso?

-**No me he lavado los dientes.** – yo arrugo la nariz, y de todos modos la beso. Un simple toque de labios.

-**No me importa.** – y ahora le doy un beso en la frente. – **Apenas son las seis. Duerme un poco más.** – y a regañadientes, subo la sábana, y le cubro la espalda. Ella se acerca más a mí, y me abraza la cintura, enreda una pierna entre las mías, y recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho.

-**¿Para qué?** – pregunta, y yo comienzo a acariciarle el cabello. Sintiendo que nada me puede hacer más feliz, que sentirla a ella así.

-**Para que me hagas sentir que estando así, encuentras paz.** – le digo. – **Tal vez y así, pueda curar todas tus heridas, los dolores de tu vida, lo que lloras a escondidas…** - le siento tensarse. Alza la vista, en sus ojos se ve la misma preocupación que ves en un niño, cuando descubres su trastada.

-**¿Te… te has dado cuenta?** – yo asiento, y le acaricio el rostro. Ella cierra los ojos, y suspira. Vuelve a abrirlos, y están cristalinos. – **Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.** – y una lágrima se escapa.

-**No lo sientas.** – le beso la frente, la nariz, y al último los labios. – **Aquí estoy yo. Te cuidaré, y te amaré, sin importar nada.** – ella me ve, y se atreve a darme un beso. A mitad de este, sonrío, y la contagio.

-**¿Dormirás un poco más?** – le pregunto al separarnos, ella sonríe y entrecierra sus preciosos ojos.

-**¿Te quedarás y dormirás conmigo?** – pregunta sonriente, y me hace sonreír como boba.

-**Me quedaré, pero no prometo dormir. –** ella me mira interrogante, y vuelvo a sonreír. Amo sus muecas. –**Alguien debe cuidar tu sueño.** – veo que infla el pecho, y un brillo singular aparece en sus ojos.

-**Te amo, Quinn.** – me besa y yo le correspondo. Se separa y se acomoda, más aferrada que antes. Tengo un koala amarrado a mi cintura.

-**Te amo más, Rach.** – y le dejo un beso en su cabeza.

Y se duerme tranquila en mis brazos.

Y yo no puedo ser más feliz.

* * *

**FIN...?**

_**Que comiencen los jitomatazos! **_

_**Hablen, es cortito, ya saben. Simple y dulce. **_

_**Espero les guste. **_

_**Sel**_


End file.
